


Prydwinn's Legacy

by Bobbie_bobbo_boi



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fallout (Video Games) Setting, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Elf squad is BOS, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trust me i'm addicted to rayllum, eventual rayllum, first fic, i apparently dont know how to spell prydwen, no elves - Freeform, no magic, so prydwen is now Pridwinn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobbie_bobbo_boi/pseuds/Bobbie_bobbo_boi
Summary: this is a sort of fallout AU(I.E same technology, same creatures, only the factions that i feel necessary for the story are in. set in xadia. no magic. no elves)where xadia and the pentarchy were the competitors in the great war. and oh. Ezran isn't callum's brother.Callum is a master engineer and super smart. he was born before the war. he is 28 years old, his life before the war consisted of:1.Creating the first suit of power armor for the pentarchy's military.2.Creating fusion cells.3.designing a whole bunch of robots4.Creating a cryo chamber that he could stay in indefinitely5.killing everyone he loved in an accident involving lasersRayla is 26, a master infiltrator and weapons-master working for 'the brotherhood of the shadowed moon (brotherhood of steel knockoff)'born around 200 years after the great war.Ezran is a 17 year old boy born after the war who was taken by feral ghouls at a very young age,he managed to find a way to bring them back to non-feral ghouls, and runs a community of them called 'the broken chains'.anyway. lets begin!
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. The great fallout

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic. And when i say first fic, i mean that this is the first piece of English text over 200 words I've ever written.  
> Also note that i am merely a 14 year old in a non English school with English as my second language, so don't expect ultra-high quality writing.   
> I honestly just wanted to vent my pent up void that came after i read all the decent fics. Please don't hold back on the constructive  
> criticism in the comments. I expect and want to learn how to do this better. Without further adieu. Lets begin

Callum: october 23 2077

Callum ran as hard as he could to his bunker, he had just learned of the bombs dropping in Del-bar and Duren and knew Katolis was next.  
though he had prepared, the bunker had at least 10 feet of hard concrete to soak up any radiation or rubble that was bound to be present.  
He also knew that no-one could get in without extensive knowledge of him, which was fairly hard to get since the accident.  
'the accident' just the thought of it made a cold chill run down his spine.

"not the time to think about it. got a job to do" he suppressed the feeling as he walked into his garage. And towards his terminal.

He then said "the night of the full moon and clear skies. 200 fu's. 4800 watts. at 200408 kelvin."  
hearing the phrase, the terminal beeped in confirmation. and his tool rack slid to the side, revealing an elevator leading to his bunker.

Callum stepped in, and shouted "protocol 'lock-down c'"

A robotic voice answered "activating 'rad resistors''replacing fusion rods''and preparing cryo pods'"

He remembered inventing the cryo pods exactly for this reason 'this way you can wait until humanity has at least  
sort of recovered before returning to the surface' was his reasoning.

he walked through his workshop and into the Cryo Chamber.

As he stepped into the chamber he said "set release date to 2577 AD"

the robot responded "complied, commencing freeze in 5

4

3

2

1

And everything faded to black.

\--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--

Rayla: july 12 2354

Rayla approached the mansion, compared to its neighbors it stood tall and intact, eerily so even.

To calm her nerves she decided to read the mission briefing again

'Rayla

there is a house in upper katolis, this house used to belong to the great engineer Callum prydwinn  
the inventor of our power armor and the namesake of our main vessel.

I hopefully need not explain why his research is invaluable, we only recently found out that he had moved there after  
the accident of 2074.

We also believe he has a secret workshop, try to get in. If you can't, use your trans-locator to get in. Keep in mind though,  
if you get in and can't get out. Your stuck in there.

Ride with valor and may the moon be with you,  
elder Runaan'

This briefing was pretty short. And from how Runaan spoke of Callum Prydwinn,  
his research was worth it's weight in lives.

She had arrived at the front door after almost 30 minuets of her trying to barge in unsuccessfully.  
She decided that this mission would be easier without power armor  
She took off her power armor as she climbed in through the windows. As she approached the living room an assulltron blocked her path.

Readying their strike, the assaultron's head started to glow a bright red. She quickly grabbed her sword.  
Flicked it open to reveal that it had a gun configured to be used in situations where swords wouldn't be enough.  
She shot, striking the attacker right in the focusing lens, disableing it.  
She watched as the assaultron dropped to the floor and started beeping.

She sprinted away as fast as she could towards the garage.

Along the way she noticed a whole assortment of robots and laser traps.  
Yet she kept running.  
She entered the garage and ran over to the terminal stationed there.  
She opened it.

she didn't have enough time to hack it. She knew this. Then she heard a clank of metal and the sound of screeching gears when she looked back. She saw...

'uh oh.' she thought

Staring back at her was an assaultron wearing power armor, but the power armor.

She had never seen anything like it.

It looked sturdy and curved in a way that a direct hit was almost impossible. and it had a rocket launcher on one shoulder and a laser on the other.  
On the left breastplate the model read 'X-01 Advanced power armor, Callum industries'

She shot off a round towards the opening of the shoulder, where the bullet would certainly cause damage to any regular power armor

To her disbelief the bullet got seemingly shot out of the air with the laser mounted on the shoulder of the power armor.

"What!?" she shouted

"As if the rocket launcher and curved plates weren't enough." She grumbled in frustration  
before she could even react four more of these assaultron knights wearing power armor showed up.

This was a battle she couldn't win,

But she has a devise just for this purpose  
she quickly grabbed the trans-locator and thee options appeared  
1.'brotherhood stronghold'  
2.'prydwinn'  
3.'unknown underground clearing'

She wanted to press 1, but she then recalled what Runaan had said before she went.  
"-the technologies that could be here could help us beyond comprehension-"  
Runaan sounded like he was willing to give up everything just to get a fraction of this technology.

"F*ck it" Rayla said as she pressed 3 without even thinking for a moment that there was a chance that there would be MORE down there than  
up here. But it didn't matter. She was already greeted with a flash of blue light and the noise of her body being transported into the unknown.

When she woke up, she was in a well kept armory.

She looked around in awe. Weapons of all shapes and sizes. She even saw some prototypes of the power armor she saw one of the assaultron wearing.

She had hit the jackpot.

She walked to the terminal that was stationed at the center of the room.

To her surprise it was already unlocked,  
She browsed the options.  
1\. who i am  
2\. where i am  
3\. how to release me  
4\. project list

she started the first one

'who i am'

I am callum prydwinn, famous inventor and national hero. inventor of power armor and fusion cells.  
if you are reading this i have ether died in the bombs or am frozen in a cryo chamber.  
i was born on October 23 2049. for most of my life i lived with my mom and my step dad.  
who were tragically killed in 2074 by a catastrophic laser accident. in the case that i am still living please read 'where i am' and  
'how to release me.'

~last updated on januari 1st 2077 by callum

'so he could still be alive' she thought, her brain tried it's best not to get its hopes up.

Her brain had failed...

Miserably.

Her excitement was beyond bounds. Her mentor taught her that Callum was a fearless mastermind capable of everything.  
Heck! Even the flagship of the Brotherhood was named after him. And she would be the one to save him. She could only dream  
of the pure joy Runaan would feel learning he was alive. He was literally the guy RUNAAN looked UP to. RUNAAN looked UP to him.  
She hadn't just won the jackpot. She had won the entire casino.

Before her brain drifted any further. She snapped back to her mission. That had recently been changed from 'find technology' to  
'save Callum'.

She skipped reading 'where am i' and just started reading 'how to release me'

it read

just say "zym. lift protocol c. thaw the cryo pod and ready project avizandum"

She read it with doubt. But she barely cared. She had already started saying-

"zim. lift protocol c. thaw the cryo pod and ready project avizandum"

Suddenly a robotic voice responded

"of course, proceed to the cryo chamber to help callum. cryo sleep is known to be very draining"

A line started to glow on the floor, it led to a doorway with the words 'Cryo containment'.

She walked through the doorway and saw a person laying on the ground. Slightly panting,

She ran over and said.

"hello, ca-callum p... prydwinn. are you okay, do you need any help standing"

Callum coughed and grumbled "im fine.just a bit cold, seeing as i've been frozen for the last..."

"zym, what year is it?" he asked as he completly forgot about the intruder.

"it is the year 2354, sir"

"thanks" He said while standing up "wait?" he froze.

"Did you say 2354. That can't be right, either that or someone overri-" he turned to face me and paled

Callums POV

When i woke up i expected to be met with either a power outage or an empty facility.

What i didn't expect to see was a woman, about my length. Seemingly heathy an reasonably fit  
she had white hair, purple eyes and markings under her eyes. He hated to admit it. But she was hot.  
He could stare at her for ages. But he got snapped out of it when he saw what she was holding...

Swords.

He panicked.

"wh-who are you!" He tried to hide his panic.

But failed

"a-and why are you here!" he had tried to sound intimidating. but he sounded scared sh*tless

Rayla's POV

He was panicking. Why was he panicking? He had nothing to panic abou-

Oh.

That was the moment she realized that she was still holding her swords.

She quickly dropped them and raised her hands in hope of showing that she wasn't a threat.

"oh, oh sorry. I didn't come to h-hurt you. I just came here to save you"

"save... me?" He said, dropping his panic and picking up pure confusion.

"Ye-yes. I think? Your Callum Prydwinn right? Inventor, engineer, national he-"

"Yes. yes you're right i am Callum."

there was an awkward scilence that lasted for a while before a robotic voice said:

"Project Avizandum is in the hangar and ready for takeoff"

"W-we should get going. follow me to the hanger. you've got alot to explain. reminder: i've been out for more than two centuries"  
said Callum, starting to make his way towards his hanger.

"So. Can you tell me a bit about your faction, like what you guys are all about and stuff."  
Callum said

Rayla was surprised at his fast recovery, just a minute ago he was panting on the floor and now he's asking about her faction.

"I'm rayla. and I work for 'the brotherhood of the shadowed moon'. We live for technology, thats why i came here, to find out about you. But  
instead i found you" she said while gesturing at him.

"technology lovers like myself, eh? i think i'll get along just fine. oh and quick question" He said as the doors as the silo doors opened.

"are you afraid of flying?"

\--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--

She looked at the behemoth before her. It was unlike anything she'd ever seen.  
Sure she had seen vertibirds and planes but this was different. This was huge.  
It was the size of about 5 vertibirds. It's 4 wings had a similar design to a vertibirds.  
With the exception being that this had jets instead of propellers. They walked up to it an engraving on the side reading  
'Avizandum 14-A class carrier callum industries'

"Wow" She said as she saw the behemoth open its side to let them in.  
As she walked up the steps callum said:

"I'll take that as a no"

Rayla giggled... wait? Rayla didn't giggle. Rayla never giggle's

Her train of thought ended as callum spoke

"You sittin in front or what?"

She went to the front of the craft and asked.

"You designed this?"

"Of course i designed this. I call it avizandum. It acts like a mobile command station, It has all my blueprints, my personal terminal, my AI is connected to it. It even has my personal suit of power armor!"  
He said enthusiastically.

"so, this 'brotherhood of the shadowed moon' where is it's headquarters?" He asked while pulling out an old map of xadia.

"arouooound. Here! Though i think that it might be handy if we make contact with the prydwinn before we arrive. Our anti air cannons are pretty big."

"Wait? The Prydwinn?" Callum was confused at the mention of his sirname.

"Oh yes. Of course! The prydwinn is our HQ. It is a flying airship, fun fact. It was actually named after you!" she said

"Well paint me flattered. I have an entire airship named after me. But yes your right we should communicate our arrival." he grabbed a black object and gave it to her.

"Here. Use these to find the frequency and talk in here as if it were a radio transmitter" he explained.

"While you do that i'll get this beuty started!" he said with enthusiasm.

I tuned this... device to the prydwinn frequency.

\--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--

It's been 5 years since runaan took the lead of the prydwinn. He cant help but wonder how rayla's doing, ever since her parents died he's been there as a mentor and a father figure.  
he treats rayla like she's his own daughter. When he had heard that they found callum prydwinn's house. He was adiment to get it searched as soon as possible.  
as much as he hesitated, rayla was the best for the job. Athletic, fast and an unbeatable titan in power armor. From the rumors he heard he had reason to suspect that callum  
designed an advanced suit of power armor before the bombs dropped. His moment of thought ended when paladin Ram entered the cabin with a radio and urgent news.

"We're getting radio signals from a callum industries source, i think it's rayla, she wants to speak with you" Ram said as he handed the radio to Runaan

"Thank you paladin, you are dismissed"

"Moon be with you, elder" Ram exited the room

"Runaan?" a voice came over the radio, he would say it was rayla if it weren't so static-y

"Yes, I am Runaan. elder of the brotherhood. Who are you and what is your businesses on this line?" his voice was stern yet welcoming, the perfect blend to make him a perfect leader.

"I'm rayla! And you wont beleve this!" she said

the voice was definitely her's. he could sense that giddiness from miles away. "what is it rayla?"

"It's callum prydwinn! He's alive!"

Runaan shot up in his chair "WHAT?!"

"He's alive! And we're making our way back now! Callum apparently was hiding an entire Silo in his basement!  
we're now taking off in this weird vertibird plane thingy! So don't shoot us down! Expect us in an hour or two!"

"But how can he be alive its been centuries since the war?"

"He was frozen in Cryo or something.  
No time to Elaborate! we'll explain when we get there! Bye!"

"Bye, Rayla."

*Click*  
The radio connection was cut off. Runaan couldn't believe it, Callum was alive. He had suspected he survived the bombs but to survive for more than two centuries was unheard of.  
Truth be told he couldn't wait for the explanation he was promised.

\--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--

"You really seemed ecstatic when talking to- errr... Runaan, was it?"

"Yes it was, Runaan is probably your biggest fan, he really beamed at the news that they found out where you live"

he blushed very slightly at the notion that he was being remembered 200 years after his supposed death  
"Ok, it's always nice to meet fans! So tell me, how technologically advanced are you just about?"

"errr... hard question. I wouldn't know, I'm not a researcher"

"Right, of course. I meant it more like: What equipment do you use? and How many researchers do you have?"

"Oh, right. of course. Well most of our soldiers use T-60 power armor and Gatling lasers.  
though i'm more skilled with gun-swords and sniper rifles as for the researchers, i don't know." she admitted

"Oh, nice! Humanity progressed further than i thought! Now, who are your enemies and what do they stand for?"

"I-I'm sorry. i don't feel comfortable enough with diplomacy to answer that. but i do know that our main enemy now are the Del-Barian raiders"

"Oh, don't be sorry, it's not like you HAVE to answer the questions, i'm just interested"

They went on to ask more questions for the remainder of the travel time. The questions were getting progrssivly more personal.]  
and an unlikly friendship sparked.

\--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--

Runaan stood in front of the crowd, along with two sentinels fully clad in power armor.

Rayla was the first to get off, she instantly ran over to Runaan and hugged him

As unprofessional as it was, Runaan couldn't say he wouldn't do that too.

When callum stepped out, runaan was left speechless, it was really him. The actual Callum Prydwinn. His idle and the brotherhoods inspiration.

"Greetings, Runaan. Leader of the brotherhood of the shadowed moon. I come in peace, you surly have questions. They will get answered in due time, but for now.  
I wish to rest, being Frozen for 200 years makes you pretty tired." Runaan wanted to go against his wishes and berate him with thousands upon millions of questions

But, who was he to deny callum. The Callum, the one who invented power armor and fusion cells.  
He had played a bigger part in creating the brotherhood than anyone could imagine.

So, Runaan complied.

"Okay, sadly we have a shortage of good beds, for this reason. You will sleep in rayla's quarters," Rayla blushed a dark red  
"Rayla will additionally act as your personal body guard, and will show you around the base in the morning"

"The briefing will happen around Noon tomorrow, so try to be ready before then."

"Yes, sir." Callum said half jokingly.

No one in particular's POV

He promptly walked to rayla, who was leaning against the wall of a building.

"sooo... i'm apparently sleeping in your room. Don't worry though, i can sleep perfectly well on the ground."

Rayla blushed again "N-No don't, you can sleep on the bed, there's enough room for both of us"

Callum blushed, Hard. "ohh, we-well okay tha- *Cough cough* that works too." he said trying to hide his blush.

They walked over to the temporarily parked Prydwinn, once they boarded it one of the guards said

"Hey! Wait! I don't know you! Who are you and why are you on this ship!"

Rayla responded with:"HE is here under orders of the elder, he is to be welcomed and treated with the highest honers."  
The guard picked up a threatening tone in her voice, and stepped out of the way. Letting them in.

Time skip to when callum fell asleep

\--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--

DREAM FLASHBACK THINGY COMMENCE

"Lets see 200 fu's. 4800 watts. at 200408 kelvin. And the moon is unobstructed. Perfect! We're ready!"

My assistants stood still

"That means: Get Harrow and Sarai" I said

"Oh- Yes. O-of course sir." said the lead assistant as she left to get my parents.

once harrow arrived he asked

"Did this really have to be in the middle of the night" he groaned

"C'mon dad, of course. We need the moon to reflect the beam to the nearest star to be able to siphon its energy!" I said, giddy as as a kid in a candy shop.

Once everything was ready, project 'AARAVOS' was ready.

"final status check!" I yelled around the corner

"Fu's are at 200, powered at 4800 watts, temperature is 200508 kelvin"  
I should have picked up on the minuscule height in temperature, but on that day i let my excitement take the better of me.

"all clear!" I said without thinking

"perfect! ready to launch in 3

2

1"

suddenly. there was a blinding light, and a high pitched grinding sound.

"THE REACTOR's OVERHEATING! GET DOW-"

he felt his assistant tackle him over a railing and into the river, and everything went black

\--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--

"Callu- Callum CALLUM!" he heard familliar voice call out.

he jolted awake, waking up in a bed. He looked over his shoulder, and saw a woman looking into his eyes

"Thank god your ok" She sighed in relief

"you were crying for the last hour, i tried to let you cry. but than you started screaming. i- i was worried, are you okay?"

I started to sob uncontrollably "100 degrees! 100 degrees, it's all my fault. I- I let my excitement take control! how can I live with myself!"

Rayla's POV

He had a nightmare, she understood. She had also had nightmares for a large part of her life. And she knew that having a shoulder to cry on would be the best treatment.  
so she knew what to do.

she enveloped him in a hug as she said  
"Shhh, shhhh. its okay, its okay. i'm here, your fine, its okay" she said while letting him cry on her shoulder.  
she didn't know why her being here would matter to him, but it still worked apparently.  
his breathing slowed and his sobs became quiet whimpers.

As much as she hated to admit it, she cared for him. She didn't know if it was because of her decade long longing for a friend, or something more.  
Truth be told She didn't care why, in the moment it was only her and a person who needed her help. And she would curse herself if she didn't help someone get through what  
She went through.

When they went back to laying down, Callum fell asleep.

A few minutes later, rayla woke up to an arm being slung around her waist and a person being pressed upon her back,  
as uncomfortable as it was, she would be lying if she said she wasn't longing for this kind of comfort for around a decade.  
So she let Callum snuggle up to her. Even if it were an unconscious action, she wouldn't object.

'wait, what?' she thought 'you've only met this dude today and your already falling in love' that anoying part of her brain kept pestering her,  
until she gave up. she had hated to admit it, but she liked this human more than a friend.

When Rayla woke up, she reluctantly left callum's embrace to prepared for the day. She started to change when she heard a gasp coming from her bed.  
When she looked over her shoulder she was met with Callum, Wide eyed, fully blushing and staring.

She and Callum both let out a big gasp when they realized what Callum was doing.

"Sorry! i am so so sorry!" callum apologized profusely.

"No need to apologize! it's okay. I shouldn't have done it in here. I guess i just left my autopilot on."

"OKAY! I- i mean okay." callum found it hard to recuperate.

"Lets just focus on getting you ready for the tour, We've got about 4 hours before your briefing with Runaan."

"Yea... lets do that" he said, still recuperating from the pure embarrassment of the last few minutes.

callum walked to the avizandum, where he told zim to prepare him for the day.

This confused rayla, what could a massive plane sized vertibird do to prepare callum for the day.

He stepped into the vertibird, from the outside all that could be heard was whirring machinery and cloth folding.  
After a few seconds the noise stopped, and callum stepped out wearing a perfectly fit black tuxedo, rayla was breathless  
not only did he put on formal wear, but he also got his hair done. He even looked more awake after. Before rayla could realize she was staring Callum Teased:

"like what you see?"

"yes." rayla blurted out without thinking. Rayla blushed and realized what she had said.

"let's just begin with the tour!" she exclaimed more forcefully than she would have wanted.

Callum blushed and let out a small chuckle before following her.

After the tour was done. Callum and Rayla still had an hour and a half before Callum had his talk with Runaan.

So Callum came up with something to do.

"So Rayla?" Callum asked

"Yea?" Rayla responded with confusion

"I have something to do." 

"What is it?"

"It's a game where I ask a question, you answer and then ask me a question, i ask you another question, you answer and so on and so forth" This was a game he and his step dad played on long road trips.

"Ok, sounds good. Go on, you begin"

"So, first off, what do you do?" Callum already knew who she was and who she worked for. But didn't have a clue to what she acctually did. 

She answered his question."Well. I'm a paladin of the brotherhood, I have my own set of T-60 power armor. But I left that at your house when I got there."

"What did you do? like, before the war i mean" She reciprocated his question.

"i was a very popular and skilled inventor/mechanic, and i apparently still am seeing as i am the namesake of your flagship. Right before the war I invented some new models of robots and power armor"

"Talking about new power armor, i heard you lost yours. want a new one?"

"You surly can't be serious?" Rayla stated with disbelief

"oh but i am surly serious, what kind of friend would i be if i wasn't!" Rayla liked that Callum onpenly admitted to them being friends. Rayla didn't really have many friends,   
since she had such a strong relationship with Runaan, Many people were scared to talk to her. so when he said this, her heart warmed.

"ZYM! fly in a X-01 a2 for me! preferably one without markings!" Callum shouted

"of course sir, there's one flying here from your underground factory right now."

"Shut up! you have an underground factory?!!"

"of course i have an underground factory, 5 of them even"

"WHAT?!?!?" she shouted, 3 underground factories is surly more than enough, but 5!  
he really must've been popular to be able to afford 5 underground factories.

Her train of thought was ended when a missile like object approached. It landed using a rocket that had been strapped to its back, after it landed though, the rocket fell off.

She studied the suit of power armor. It looked exactly like one of the ones the assultron's were wearing 2 days ago.

It was brand new, shiny covering barely affected during it's long journey through the air.

She stepped in 

She was met with a large interface showing all living beings in a 1 mile radius. She also saw the fusion core usage and a list of voice activated commands.

It was all very confusing.

"Would you like to test out the built in weapons or what?" He said to add fuel to the wildfire that was Rayla's excitement.

"Of course i would, is there any place where i can test this bad boy out?"

"Why not ask the suit, just say: Zym, map the nearest route to a shooting range." Callum instructed.

She complied "zym, map the nearest route to a shooting range"

"of course miss, the nearest shooting range should be about a quarter of a kilometer west from here."

"Good luck figuring out your new suit! In the meantime I've got a meeting to prepare for." Callum said

Rayla started making her way there as soon as he said that, absolutely giddy to try out the suit.

TIMESKIP TO THE MEETING

\--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--

Callum walked to the room with Runaan.

"Hello callum Prydwinn, it's a pleasure to meet you" Runaan greeted

"same goes here, Rayla tells me much of your accomplishments" Callum said, it was true. Rayla loved to tell stories about runaans adwentures in the wasteland.

"ah, i see you and Rayla are well aquanted"

"Yea, so much in fact that i already gifted her a suit of power armor."

"you what?" Runaan stated in disbelief, Callum had met her less than a week ago, and he was already willing to give up a suit of power armor for her.

"Oh, don't act surprised. I know you read about me. I have resources to burn"

"Ah yes, talking about resources. How many do you just about have? Intact, that is."

"hmm. I don't know exactly how many i have. But i recall having about ... you know what.  
Zim! how many facilities are still up and running?"

a robotic voice coming out of the avizandum replied  
"around 36 running facilities in total. they consist of:  
5 production facilities  
5 radioactive storage facilities  
10 large general storage facilities  
4 underground hangars  
3 communication arrays  
3 fusion mega-reactors  
3 robot launch stations  
1 HQ stationed under new duren  
1 orbital bombardment array  
and  
1 first response drop pod silo"

Runaan was gaping. He had known that Callum still had some stuff after the war. But he never expected 36 freaking facilities.

Runaans surprise was cut short by somebody barging in shouting

"ELDER! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!!"

"who's attacking?"

"THE- THE RAIDERS FROM DEL-BAR!!"

"Callum. find somewhere safe. we'll deal with this"  
runaan left the room before callum could respond.

"ohh, frick that! i was hoping for some live target practice!"

"Zim! Fly me in a suit of X-01 'hyper advanced' power armor!"

"It's on it's way now sir"

after a few seconds a drop pod hit the ground. causing the earth to shake. he got in as zim started to anilize the battlefield. 

Rayla's POV

Did Callum really just gift me a suit of power armor? I mean  
what did i do to deserve this? its not like i did anything particulerly special.  
I just consoled him, but that isn't anything rewardworthy, is it?  
I didn't reward ethari when he consoled me. should i have? It didn't matter now.  
Ethari is long gone. Killed in a battle with the del-barian raiders. She sighed.  
She had already made peace, but the thought still lingered in her head.

'did he know i loved him?'   
She never used the word 'dad' around him.   
He had never known how much she loved him

Her reminiscing was cut short when she saw a large amount of red blips pop up on her interface

"Nierby hostiles detected, intercepting radio signals now" zym stated

Rayla heard radio static before voices started to emmerge

"-ou are to go to the airship and plant the bombs provided." a chill ran down her spine

"after that you are to find their newest guest and capture him." they must've been refering to Callum.

"an' wha' if we kill im?" another voice came in in an accent, she couldn't pick up what accent it was just yet.

"You are NOT to kill him! Are We Clear?"

"Crystal. we will start advancin' now. goodbye, and may Chaos be in your favour" the man said. as if it were a puzzle. it all clicked  
The accent: Del-Barian  
The war cry: Raider  
the mission: Capture  
the culprit: Del-Barian Raiders

"oh no" Rayla gasped. she quickly threw an invasion alert into the sky to tell the brotherhood that raiders were coming.  
In other curcumstances she would have ran back. But not now.

She had sworn to protect callum.

So that is what she did.


	2. Welcome To My Kind Of Battle!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brotherhood of the shadowed moon get attacked. Rayla tries to protect Callum, Callum being bad**S included

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who commented, left a kudo or just read it! remember, criticism is highly appreciated and encouraged.

When Callums interface settled he was greeted with a battlefield.  
Gunshots: Check  
Lasers: Check  
Screaming:Check

but his attention got fully diverted once he realized that Rayla sat on the ground, seemingly shocked to scilence.

"i recommend we send in some assultron MK-2's to aid us sir"

"Agreed, send them in while i help Rayla" he said as his boots started to light up with combustion, and after a small moment.  
He was airborne. he climbed in altitude until he was about 50 feet from the ground. and said.

"speaker set."

Callum heard a high pitched beep before shouting.

"EVERYONE STAND DOWN. A PEACEFUL SURRENDER IS STILL POSSIBLE!"  
Like thunder these words reverberated over the battlefield

Everyone including Rayla stopped shooting and looked up.

when one of the raiders screamed:

"THAT'S HIM!"

They started to fire upon Callum.

As if it were on queue Assultron's wearing jet-packs slammed into the battlefield, shaking the earth as they did.

Callum then said.

"Very well, if you wish to fight, lets fight. But let this also be an introduction"  
Callum said as all of the assultron's heads started to glow bright red

"Welcome To My Kind Of Battle!"  
Callum Declared as Blinding red streaks overwhelmed the battlefield.

Raiders were getting disintegrated left and right as callum lowered himself to the ground.

He picked Rayla up by her shoulders and enabled his thrusters once again.  
he flew over to a building, far away enough that they couldn't be shot but close enough to still hear the cacophony of gunshots and lasers.

As Rayla took off her helmet he asked "Are you okay?" his voice.

"Ethari... he- he's alive" she said with the lightest tremble in her voice

"who?" he asked, genuinely confused

"Ethari, he... he was a friend of my parents before they died. i- i saw him as my dad." a shiver ran down Callums spine, he knew how hard parent related issues were.

So like she had done just a day ago. He consoled her, he sat next to her and rubbed her shoulder comfortingly.  
and she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I know how you feel, Problems regarding parents can be... difficult."  
they sat there in comfortable silence. the battle had long been won. until rayla spoke.

"thank you. I really needed this" Rayla said

"anything for my best, and only Friend" he said. Rayla let out a content hum, returning to the blissful silence.

After a while they decided it would be best to return to Runaan. once they did, they were met with Runaan.

but this Runaan was wounded, sitting on a stretcher. medics tending to his wounds. This was a gruesome battle, but they made it.

\--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--

Ezran: july 14 2354

Ezran and the order of the broken chains had just hit the jackpot, they had found an abandoned facility. It used to belong to Callum Industries.

It was a good find, The facility mainly focused on robot production and storage. It was eerily well kept.  
No dust, no rads and no mutant monstrosities.

Apparently this factory was still running and able to create stuff when they arrived.  
It was like they were meant to find this place.

Low on food? oh look at that, Pantry's full  
Low on armor? how convenient, 20 suits of power armor in storage  
Low on power? The Fusion Reactor in the basement will work just fine.   
Manpower low? 50 mr. handy's will do the trick.  
Need Tools? apparently sentry bots come equipped with a tool box.

a while after they settled in  
a robotic voice came over the intercom:

"Alert! Alert! production has started on 5 assultron MK-2's. Please avoid the machine room."

Ezran heard the Whirring of machinery and the distant noise of hydraulic valves.

"What's happening, Ez?" one of the ghouls said. this ghoul in particular was special though, Before the war he was a friend of Callums.

He called himself Soren. But people usually referred to him by his call-sign, Crownsguard.  
apparently he was in the military before the war. He also was the only one who could train people to use power armor,  
So all in all, He was a pretty useful ally.

"i don't know, maybe one of us triggered something? or something went wrong in th-"  
Ezran was interrupted by the rithmic banging on metal, it was as if something big was walking towards the-

A loud robotic voice boomed over the group of people "Intruder alert! Intruder alert! State your business!"

the culprit was a gigantic robot the size of a small flat.

"We come in peace!" Ezran shouted

"We request you leave the vicinity and return your stolen items! or we will have to resort to physical force!"

"Wait maybe we can come up with a dea-"

A louder, more threatening voice pierced Ezran's plea's

"10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2-  
"

as the robot was nearing 0. It's arm started to glow a bright blue, and when the sound of electricity got louder and louder.

Soren realized where this was going and yelled: "RUN!"

and that is when chaos broke out. Screams could be heard, Only to be cut off by the piercing sound of electricity silencing everyone who stood in its path.  
Though they didn't die, they weren't getting burnt to a crisp. They were getting zapped unconscious.

Ezran's revelations came to a sudden halt when he was struck by a zap. he spazmed due to the electricity flowing through him unil...

Everything went black.

\--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--

after the battle Runaan decided that now would be a good time to propose something.

"mr. prydwinn?"

"Yes"

"i'm interested in how Exactly you survived 200 years." 

"oh yea" Callum said, remembering how their last meeting got cut short.

"well... you know what a coma is?"

"Yes?"

"I basically put myself in a coma, and froze my cells to prevent aging."

"hmm... i think the brotherhood could use technologies like that. so i came with a proposition"

"hmm?"

"we as the brotherhood of the shadowed moon, would like to ally with Callum industries"

"What are the benefits, requirements and agreements?"

"we require equipment. As you know, you have equipment. we will start by going to your headquarters in duren and setting up base there with the prydwinn. as for your rewards, we will provide your factories with the materials they need. and protect your facilities as if they were our own, and we will provide you with our best equipment and scientists to continue your research. although solid agreements will be made in a more official document a few i can come up with now are that every brotherhood soldier paladin and up is to get a suit of your advanced power armor and their own mr. handy robot, the base we will set up at your HQ will become our HQ and by extension also the resting place for the prydwinn when it is not needed elsewhere. We will also supply you with all the archives of the brotherhood, and you are to do the same-"

"sadly i can and will not provide you with ALL of my archive, this does not mean i will restrict your access to everything. but i ask that i can withhold ONE document from public knowledge."

'The AARAVOS'  
Runaan knew why Callum couldn't give this information, Runaan could not fault him though  
He knew he would have done the same.

"Okay, you may withhold ONE document. under one condition."

"whats the condition."

"you tell me what it does."

"only if you swear on your life you don't try to replicate or share the concept." he said looking runaan right in the eyes, all traces of thought on his face replaced by pure intimidation.

Runaan couldn't say he didn't feel intimidated by Callums death stare  
Runaan sighed "Fine, i will not replicate it or try to do it, I swear to my honer"

Callum then said "i accept your offer as it stands, though i will have to read the completed document before making it official."

"Understood. Expect the document to be ready in 2 days."

"Then you will hopefully get your explanation in 3 days, goodbye Runaan. May moon be with you"

With that Callum went back to his shared room, witch much to the embarrassment of all parties, still only had one bed.

When he walked into the room. He saw Rayla laying down on the bed

"So how'd your talk go with Runaan?"

"it went fine." He replied as he signaled Rayla to scoot over, allowing him to lay down.

"So as it stands now, You guys will create a new HQ right next to my HQ, i will supply you with equipment and you will supply me with resources, research and manpower."

Rayla shot up and hugged Callum excitedly. as much as he blushed, Callum didn't care.  
His crush on Rayla practically held him at gunpoint, forcing him to reciprocate the hug.

"What! That's not fine! That's GREAT!" Callum was confused by Rayla's excitement.

"Why are you so excited?" he inevitably asked.

"Callum?! what do you mean 'WHy ArE yOU sO ExCitEd?'" Rayla mocked.

"Just a week ago we were nearly wiped out by Super Mutants. And now we're getting int an alliance with the biggest Tech company from before the war!! How Can I Not Be Excited!?!"

"Oh... ok" Callum didn't know how to respond, Rayla didn't seem to be pulling away from the hug.

To callum's rescue and dismay his Portable radio made an alert noise. Zim's voice elaborated with:

"Sir, We Have found intruders in our production facility in Duren, They have been incapacitated for the time being. They are a group of 35 People, They call themselves 'The order of the broken chains'"

"That's not good." Rayla responded.

"No, we should go check it out."

"i don't think going alone is smart."

"That's why i'm bringing my favorite brotherhood bodyguard."

At that, Rayla blushed... Hard.

Callum backpedaled "o-only if you want t- to... tha- that is. it's fine... i can bring a robo-"

"No!" rayla shouted way too forcefully, her blush only growing.

"n-no?"

"i-i can come with you."

"o-okay."

"well... be ready at noon tomorrow. Okay?"

"Okay"

They both turned away from each other. full energy put into recuperating from the Hiroshima sized disaster they just went through.

\--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--

"You said you'd have him no matter what!" an angered female voice came

" 'ou said we'd be fightin' brotherhood! Not Assultrons in Powe' armor!"  
responded the voice of a man with a thick Del Barian accent.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER! I HIRED YOU AND YOU FLED!!" at her growing anger her skin became dark green and her Black hair became white.

"Why do you want him anyways? Don't seem lik' youd be able ta 'old im fer long?"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!! I NEED CALLUM! I THOUGHT HE DIED!!" her rage was growing by the second.

Her fuming came to a halt when one of her servants came running into the room saying:  
"Mrs. Claudia, master Viren wishes to speak with you. its urgent!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh! look what i found, a plot! 
> 
> Sorry for this chapter being a bit shorter, had to retcon a whole bunch of stuff.

**Author's Note:**

> am i insinuating Rayllum in the first Chapter?
> 
> HELL YEA I AM!


End file.
